1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to decorative pulls, and is more particularly concerned with an adapter for attaching a decorative pull to a pull chain.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There have been many efforts to provide a decorative pull to a pull chain. Such a pull serves the practical purpose of weighting the end of the cord and providing a device that is easy to grasp, and serves the decorative purpose of matching the pull to the general decor in both style and colors. The most common pulls are attached by the manufacturer of the device having the pull cord, and of course such pulls are not easily replaceable. Replacement is usually by replacement of the pull cord, the replacement having a different decorative pull. While this changes the pull, one is limited to the range of pulls available.
An adapter has been marketed for allowing a lamp shade finial to be attached to a pull chain, and such an adapter opens a very wide range of designs and colors for decorative pulls. The disadvantage of the prior art adapter is that it is large, complex and relatively expensive. In some cases, the adapter is so large as to detract from the pull. The prior art device is assembled of several parts that must be glued together, so both parts and labor are more expensive.